


I Will Not Fold, She's In Control

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Gen, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria gets a gift and promptly gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Fold, She's In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Scotland" by the Lumineers

* * *

 

Maria Hill was a busy woman, regardless of whether she was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. or Stark Industries, so she completely missed the sly little grin Tony’s PA (formerly Dr. Foster’s intern) gave her.

Maria marched into her office, only to see a metal sphere on her desk. Confused, she set the files in her arms down and picked up the orb, accidentally pressing a button as she did. The orb opened to reveal a small purple stone that instantly rushed at her, hitting her in the chest.

The orb dropped from Maria’s hands, and an intern came by her office. “Are you alright, Ms. Hill?” he asked

The brunette spun around and flashed a smile at the boy. “Just peachy,” she assured him. She marched past the intern and towards the elevator, muttering, “I am going to kill her.”

The intern was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Darcy was sitting around the common room like she expected Maria to come storming in… actually that was probably the exact case. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded.

The young woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. “It was something you had to do alone,” she explained. “If I told you before you got the stone, you wouldn’t have awoken properly.”

Maria rolled her eyes and flopped down on the sofa. “How long have you known?” she asked, her voice calmer and less insistent now.

“Since my 20th birthday,” Darcy replied. “Random number, 20, but it was a year before my life got all crazy with gods falling out of the sky and all that fun stuff.”

“But why are you waking us up?”

Darcy smiled. “You’re all coming together,” she explained. “I want you all to know who you are and your relation to one another. You’re family.”

A little grin passed over Maria’s face. “Thanks, Darcy,” she finally sighed. “Am I still calling you that or do you want to go back to Y—”

“I never want to be called by that tongue twister of a name again,” Darcy cut the woman off. “Darcy is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you have the first initial of Darcy's name now... any guesses?


End file.
